I've Got You
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Ryelsi drabbles. For JDPhoenix's contest. Just a bunch of Ryelsi goodness, based on some prompts. Ryan/Kelsi pairings. Rating is mild, just some super fluffy Ryelsiness.
1. Friends

**This is for JDPhoenix's Ryelsi drabbles contest. Because there is a serious lack of Ryelsi fanfiction, as has been pointed out countless times. Ryelsi is one of the best couples in HSM, so here are my entries in the contest. If you want more info on this contest, or anything Ryelsi, the link to the livejournal community is in my profile. ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned HSM, Ryan and Kelsi would have met at the Ski Lodge.**

* * *

FRIENDS

Always picked last in gym class, left without a partner, no one to sit with on the bus to field trips. Both of them knew what it was like to not have friends. Then they became friends with the Wildcats. For her, all she had to do was trip. He had a little harder time, because of association with his sister. But even in this big group, they still felt left on the outside. They were both quiet, and had to use their talents to be heard, having to push to the center of attention, and even once they got there, they didn't stay there for long. So whenever the group got together, they would end up pairing up. He knew how to make her laugh; she always could boost him up if he was having a bad day. She teased him about riding to school on a Vespa, asking if it reached 30 mph, and he would steal her glasses, making her beg for them back. They would plan days when they would wear matching hats. Sometimes they ended up trading hats, and waiting for somebody to notice. By the end of the year, they had grown so close together, that they considered the other their best friend. Friends. It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

**First one done! Yay!! R&R Please!!**


	2. Test

**Next one's up yay!! Now, this one is obviously a little longer than the first one. They're going to vary in length. This is obviously from Kelsi's POV. I had the other girl's thoughts for the first question, but the rest are just Kelsi thinking about Ryan!! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned HSM, I wouldn't have to come up with weird disclaimers.

* * *

**

TEST

"A test to see if he is the one for you," Taylor read out of the magazine she was currently browsing through.

"I don't need a test," Gabriella sighed. "I know that Troy is the one for me."

"Yeah, well not all of us have it that easy," Martha teased. "Go on Taylor, what do you have to do to see if he's the one?"

"Well, let's all think of someone to try it on first. Gabi, you get Troy, Sharpay, you get Zeke, and I'll take Chad. Now Martha and Kelsi pick someone," Taylor instructed. The other two looked at each other nervously.

"Umm…." Martha started.

"Oh fine, don't tell us," Sharpay said. "Not like we would tease you about whom you have a crush on anyways. Just think about it."

"Okay first one. **He is courteous and a real gentleman."**

_Troy always is! He holds open doors, helps me out of his truck, and says please and thank you. This is easy!_

_Zeke always has my favorite cookies in a little bag with a napkin, so I can wipe my hands. And he'll run and get me water. He's also held my chair out for me. He is definitely a gentleman._

_Jason was so great about the whole prom thing. He was respectful to my parents, and didn't chew gum during it or anything. He'll hold open doors for me too!_

_Chad? A gentleman? Courteous? Hahaha!! But……… he does try. He asked me out in front of the whole school, and did it formally. And he can be polite, if he really tries. And he chews with his mouth closed, which is more than I can say for most jocks._

_Oh come on. I don't have a boyfriend. Who am I supposed to compare this to? I don't even have a crush. Okay I do, but it's a pointless crush. Whatever, I'll use it. So, he always compliments me, even when I did something that didn't really require a compliment. He carried my books that one time, but that was only because I had so many I was ready to drop them. He sometimes acts courteous on purpose, and over dramatizes it, but it's cute. But he does that with everyone. Grr, this shouldn't be that difficult._

"Number two. **He knows all of your favorite things, without you having to tell him."**

"_Nice hat Kels! Blue's your favorite color right?" "Guess what? I just got the new Metro Station CD. Wanna listen?" "Here's a bag of Skittles. I know that you love 'em!" "You excited for Biology Kelsi? Cuz I know that you'd never miss a class, hahahaha!" "Chicken quesadillas today at lunch. Bet you're gonna be first in line, huh?" "Is Sharpay annoying or what?"_

"Number three. **He can make you laugh even when you're down."**

"_Hey come on. Sharpay's got more hot air in her than a hot air balloon. She'll blow over you, and soon she'll just be a little speck in the sky. Just don't tell her that I said that. I like my head how it is; on my shoulders!" "Whoa, someone fell off the wrong side of the piano bench this morning. What, you've never heard that one before?" _

Number four. **He will love you, no matter what.**

"_Oh come on Kels. I don't care that you helped Troy and Gabriella beat us. Sharpay treated you like crap and I wasn't much better. I mean, you made friends with a whole bunch of people. Now I'll have no one to talk to at lunch, but if you're happy (and you get to get away from Sharpay, how can you not be happy?) it doesn't matter. We're still friends, right?"_

"Well, how's everyone doing so far?" Taylor asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Fine." "Okay." "Good." "OMG me and Zeke are like meant to be!! I have to go find him!!!"

The last one was from Sharpay, who jumped up, and took off running towards the jocks table, while the others looked on in amusement.

"What about you Kels? How did your guy measure up?" Martha asked inquiringly, turning to her petite friend. "Kelsi?"

"What?" Kelsi asked, shaken out of her stupor.

"I'd say whomever it is passed that test with flying colors!" Gabriella teased.

"Yeah….sure….whatever you say," Kelsi said dreamily, not even realizing that her gaze was drifting up to the drama club table. Maybe she had found her Prince Charming after all; all because of a simple test.

* * *

**R&R Please!!**


	3. Song

**New chappie yay!! I know the last couple have been from Kelsi's perspective, and I'll do some Ryan ones soon. I absolutely love this song, and Taylor Swift! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed!!!**

* * *

**_SONG_**

_I don't think that passenger's seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cuz I hope he's wrong._

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

Kelsi Nielson sat down at her treasured piano bench with a sigh. She had been so busy the past couple of weeks with the musical, prom, and graduation. And now they were finally done. She was at home, and it was summer. She finally had time to relax, and do what she loved best: write songs.

She had written a whole bunch of songs for the musical, but she hadn't been able to write any for herself. Most of the time, all the stuff that had been going on in her life just came out onto the paper, practically subconsciously. Now she was staring at the newest one that just came out of her. She had everything but the chorus down. It was about a boy. She wasn't sure who yet, but she was going to get it soon.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had _

_Him memorized for so long._

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing_

_He was mine._

She knew that she must have a crush on somebody. These things didn't just hit Kelsi like it did with most people. She had to work it out through her songs. Then it seemed to make more sense. She hadn't realized that she had a crush on anyone at the present time, but her heart did. So she let the song pour out, and she figured that when she was done, she would reread it, and figure out who it was.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can_

_Play guitar. I think he can see _

_Through, everything but my heart._

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my God he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup, and pray_

_For a miracle._

Kelsi had finally finished all the verses, and was still stuck on the chorus. She started writing the actual music to go with the words, and was quietly singing along, when it hit her. She had the chorus. She started scribbling right away, hoping that she wouldn't lose it. Exhausted but pleased, she played the entire song through one more time.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He had his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie._

The girls came over later for a sleepover, and Gabriella spotted the song on top of Kelsi's dresser. After much begging and pleading, Kelsi finally played the song for them. They sat pondering for a few minutes, trying to help Kelsi figure out who it was she liked. After a few minutes of just waiting, Sharpay spoke up.

"Kelsi, how come you have a crush on my brother?"

* * *

**Haha! R&R Please!!**


	4. Secrets

**New chappie yay! Little shorter, but still good Ryelsiness! More from Ryan's POV this time! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM. If I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.**

* * *

SECRETS

It all started off one day when they were both stuck in study hall with nothing to do. They had just had midterms, and no homework. The following conversation took place.

"Sooo….."

"Welll….."

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"That's not helpful."

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything."

"Why don't you?"

"Fine. Tell me a secret."

After that, it seemed like the floodgates opened up. Ryan found it easy to confide in Kelsi; she was a great listener, and he knew that she could be trusted to keep his secrets. Ryan, it turned out, was also a really good listener, and very sympathetic. Kelsi had always considered him a friend, but never really someone that she could trust with deep secrets. But something made it easy to talk to him.

In the next half hour, they learned more about each other than they could have guessed. Kelsi felt a little left out hanging out with Gabriella, Taylor, and Martha, because they were all so smart, and she was just average. Ryan felt like his dad cared more about Sharpay than he did about Ryan. Kelsi didn't have any close friends until high school. Ryan got his first hat from a beloved aunt who died of cancer; he wore them out of remembrance to her. Kelsi hated chick flicks, because they were cheesy, and never came true in real life. Ryan was secretly a bowling champ. Kelsi liked to listen to hard rock and heavy metal. Ryan didn't have any close friends (except Sharpay) until high school either. Neither of them had had their first kiss yet.

Then Kelsi asked,

"Who do you have a crush on?" Ryan stuttered and stammered, and was going to lie and say no one, when his phone rang, loudly and shrilly. As the librarian strode over to confiscate it from him, he actually sighed with relief. He had been saved, and about 10 seconds later, the bell for their next class rang.

He didn't mind telling secrets to Kelsi at all; except when the secret was about her.

* * *

**R&R Please!!!! Reviews = Love. Everyone needs love!!**


	5. Dare

**New chappie yay! I had this idea the other day at the most random time. The gang is playing truth or dare. See what Ryan and Kelsi have to do. It's not what you think. It's all dialogue, so if you have questions as to who said what, just ask. Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. I can't think of a clever disclaimer either.

* * *

**

DARE

"Taylor, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What do you like most about Chad?"

"His hair. Chad, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go kiss the TV."

"That's a dare?"

"Do it."

"Fine. Ew. Okay, Ryan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay….for your first semester of college, you can't wear any hats."

"What?!? That's a stupid dare!!"

"Too bad. You have to do it."

"Fine. Kelsi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Same as what Chad told me to do."

"What?!?"

"Hey, if I have to suffer through that, you do too."

"Whose idea was it to play this game?"

"Chad's."

"Troy's."

"Zeke's."

"Taylor's."

"Gabriella's."

"Jason's."

"Sharpay's."

"No it wasn't my idea!!!"

"If I suffer a nervous breakdown on the first day because I don't have a hat, it's your entire fault Chad."

"I'll remember that Kelsi."

"This is gonna suck so bad."

"Yeah well we both get to do it, thanks a lot Ryan."

"You're welcome!"

* * *

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Patience

**New chapter up!! This was fun to write!! Thanks sooooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed!! Your reviews are mucho appreciated!!! Off topic, but who's gonna go see Twilight? Aahh can't wait for that! Sorry, now back to the story! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I own this, then Sharpay hates the color pink.**

* * *

PATIENCE

Ryan learned patience. Being a sibling to Sharpay definitely required a lot of patience. He patiently waited his turn to shine on stage. Patiently waited when she stayed after school to talk with friends, but needed him to drive her home. Patiently waited for someone to give him the time of day, and become friends with him. Patiently tried to explain to Kelsi how to play the guitar for the seventh time. She had found out that he knew how to play, and begged for lessons. He had joked around, saying that she was a musical genius, and didn't need his help, but ended up giving her lessons. Kelsi, who caught on to the piano after two lessons, and practically taught herself to read and write music, had no talent whatsoever when it came to playing guitar. Ryan had to reteach her the same notes every time. It was slightly frustrating, and he was almost ready to give up. But there were compensations. The way her brow furrowed when she was trying to remember the notes. Laughing with her when she came up with ways to sneakily destroy the guitar. And having to keep putting his arms around her to correct her hold on the guitar. Being patient sometimes paid off.

* * *

**R&R Please!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Smile

**Thanks again soo much for the reviews!!! Love you guys so much for them! Next chapter! I'm probably going to post this and I have another one that I'll post right after, so check em both out! Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own HSM as much as I own Edward Cullen.**

* * *

SMILE

Kelsi looked down at the fluffy white dress she was wearing for the prom number. She and Ryan were about to make their entrance. She had wished that she never had written that part into the song. She had described it to Ms. Darbus as the one chance for the wallflowers to shine. Ms. Darbus had turned right around and said, "Well then that's your part, right Kelsi?"

And now she was stuck with it. Everyone would stare at her. Even though Ryan was going to be with her, the focus was on her. She had to _prance_ down the stairs in heels! Heels of all things! and while wearing this ridiculous dress. Weren't prom dresses supposed to be long? Well, if it was floor length, she would have probably tripped over it. And she had to wear contacts which were bothering her eyes. She had to switch to all of this super quickly as well. She watched as all the other couples went up to take their turn, and gulped. This was going to be bad, she could already tell.

She glanced at Ryan, who was her partner. Ms. Darbus had paired them together, saying they would look good together, and that it fit that the choreographer, someone always behind the scenes, would also be a wallflower. He looked good in his tux, she decided, but she didn't have time to think about that now. He now glanced over at her, and asked, "You excited?"

The look she gave him expressed her feelings clearly enough. He smiled at her, mainly at her expression, but when he did smile at her, it was like all her worries went away. She knew that Ryan would be there and that he wouldn't let her fall or make a fool of herself. All it took was a simple smile.

* * *

**Aww Ryelsi! R&R Please!!**


	8. Spellbound

**I just put up chapter seven so if you missed that, check it out as well! I love Harry Potter, and when I saw spellbound, I knew I had to work it in somehow!!! So here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Harry Potter. Ha! I wish.**

* * *

SPELLBOUND

It was the annual Halloween party at Julliard. You were supposed to come dressed as a part of a famous couple, and there was a contest for the best dressed couple. Ryan and Kelsi had decided to go together, and they were fighting over who to dress as. Kelsi had wanted to dress as Hermione from Harry Potter, and Ryan agreed, but wanted to go as Harry. Kelsi had explained to him a thousand times that it was Ron and Hermione, not Harry and Hermione, but Ryan was convinced that no one would know who they were otherwise. Finally he agreed to go as Ron, because he figured that by dyeing his hair bright orange would freak Sharpay out more than if he dyed it black. He was planning on taking a picture and sending it to her. Kelsi accepted this with a roll of her eyes.

They had bought the standard Hogwarts costumes at a costume shop, and then added the finishing touches. Ryan dyed his hair orange, and painted on fake freckles. He also got a fake rat from the costume shop, and draped it over his shoulder. He took a quick picture, and sent it to Sharpay. Chuckling to himself, he headed downstairs to meet Kelsi in the lobby.

She was standing there with her roommate Julia, who was dressed as Elizabeth from Pride and Prejudice. Kelsi had traded her glasses for contacts, and poofed out her normally curly hair. The costume had been a little small on her, so it was more formfitting than what she would usually have worn. Ryan couldn't help his jaw dropping. She looked so different than normal; was this the shy, composer who used to hide behind a piano. He knew it was cheesy, considering the costumes they were wearing, but he was spellbound. He collected himself, before going down to greet them. All they did was howl with laughter at his hair.

They got to the party, and just enjoyed themselves, hanging out with their friends, and dancing the night away. At last came the announcement for the best costume. It went to the couple wearing Romeo and Juliet, of course. Ryan didn't mind; it was hard to compete with the most famous couple of all time. Besides, he mused to himself, as he watched Kelsi twirl around with some friends, he had it pretty good even without that trophy.

* * *

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Dawn

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!! A special Thanksgiving oneshot for you all! Kelsi reflects on all she has to be thankful for. This is post-college, and they are married with a daughter! A little change from what I had been writing, but it works! So Happy Thanksgiving to all of you, and eat some turkey!! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. I don't own. I don't own. I don't own. I don't own. I don't own. I don't own. I don't own. **

* * *

DAWN

It was dawn when Kelsi was awakened from her sleep by the cry of her six month old daughter Cassidy. She stumbled into the living room, with her daughter clutched in her arms, hoping that her daughter would fall back asleep soon. They had a big day in front of them; along with Sharpay and Zeke, they were hosting the Thanksgiving dinner for all of their friends. Kelsi was mentally running through the list of things she still had to do that morning before the big dinner. She sat down on the couch with a sigh, and looked at her daughter. She had inherited Kelsi's soft brown curls. Her soft, pale, porcelain skin glowed in the dim light of the TV, and her long dark lashes framed her combination of her mother's and father's bright blue eyes. She was a quiet baby most of the time, and was the only baby they knew that didn't fuss when she had to wear a hat.

While staring at her daughter, Kelsi began thinking how lucky she was to have her daughter. She was healthy, growing, and perfect. Ryan and Kelsi hadn't had any trouble getting pregnant, but they still considered themselves very lucky, and didn't take it for granted. Kelsi was very grateful, and as she sat there, she thought of everything else she was thankful for.

She was thankful for the great group of friends that she had made; two groups really. There were all the Wildcats from high school, whom they would be celebrating with that day. Also, were her and Ryan's group of friends from Julliard. They would be spending Thanksgiving with them next year. She had never thought that she would have that many close friends to share her life with.

She was thankful for all that had been offered her in her career. Getting the scholarship to Julliard had been a major stepping stone. She was introduced to a whole other world of music, and had already written many songs that went on to professional and famous singers. However, she was still able to have a normal life, and have her own little family.

She was thankful for her family. Her parents were still alive and healthy, and able to interact with, and watch their granddaughter grow up. She also had the Evans's as parent-in-laws, and they were loving, in their own, rather exuberant way. She had Sharpay as a sister-in-law, and Zeke as a brother-in-law, the siblings that she had always wanted. Surprisingly enough, she and Sharpay had grown closer than she could have ever imagined. They had two little children as well, and she was a loving aunt to them.

Kelsi headed back to put the now-sleeping Cassidy back in her crib. She crawled back in bed, and curled up next to Ryan. Ryan, of course, was what she was most thankful for. He had always been there; from becoming friends in high school, to becoming an "item" in college, and finding their way around New York and through life together. And just when she thought that they would be separated after graduation, he proposed, and they were able to continue being together forever. He was her other half; she was always happy when she was around him, and she couldn't imagine life without him. As she drifted off to sleep again, she realized that she had a lot to be thankful for, and would never take it for granted.

**

* * *

R&R! Happy Thanksgiving again!**


	10. GreenEyed Monster

**Sorry for neglecting this story! I've been caught up with my Christmas Ryelsi ones! But I had a snow day today, so I caught up a little. A lot of people pick Ryan being jealous of Jason, or Kelsi of Martha. I decided to go on a different route. Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned this, I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

GREEN-EYED MONSTER

Ryan wasn't used to being jealous. He had a blessed life, and he knew that he was a lot luckier than a lot of people these days. But he couldn't help being jealous of Troy Bolton. The guy had everything; famous for being the big basketball boy, had the whole school worshiping him, the perfect girlfriend, got Ryan's spot in the musical, and had even won over Sharpay. Ryan tried to let this all go, but when he heard that Troy was possibly going to get the scholarship to Julliard, Ryan's dream since forever. He wasn't too surprised that Sharpay and Kelsi were considered, but Troy, who didn't even care that much about it, would probably be the one getting it, because he was Troy Bolton. And if Troy didn't get it, Sharpay probably would. At least she put some effort into what she did, but Ryan was sick of losing everything to her. He was depressed thinking about the scholarship, because he had convinced that he was not going to get it.

Then he remembered Kelsi. Kelsi, who was up for the scholarship as well. Kelsi, who had more talent in one pinky finger than all three of them had combined. It would be Kelsi who won the scholarship. She was the one who deserved it the most. With that thought, Ryan pushed aside the green-eyed monster. He wouldn't be jealous at all if Kelsi got it. She deserved it.

* * *

**R&R Please!**


	11. Pride

**-ducks flying tomatoes and runs for cover- I am SOOOOOO sorry!! I could list a whole bunch of excuses, but basically life got in the way. The important thing is that I'm back, right? Anyways, sorry again for the super long wait! Updates will be coming more quickly now, so enjoy!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned this, I wouldn't have to come up with a clever excuse for how I don't own this.**

* * *

PRIDE

Ryan had gone along with all of his sister's plans, no matter what. She wanted to cut class to try out for a part? He was standing in line with her. She needed him to run to a town 2 hours away to pick up a costume that came in? He would drive there to get it. She wanted to practice their new routine until 2 in the morning? He would keep the coffee machine cranking. But he put his foot down when he saw the outfit that she wanted him to wear for the "Humu Humu" number they were performing. It was absolutely ridiculous. He stated firmly that he would NOT wear it. He still had some of his pride left, and wasn't about to lose it to that costume.

He was sitting in the main lobby, with the costume in a bag, thinking up ways of how to destroy it when Kelsi came in, and sat down to talk with him. He showed her the costume, and told her how ridiculous Sharpay was being by wanting him to wear it. Kelsi paused for a moment, thought, and said,

"I bet it'd look cute on you."

Sharpay was confused when her brother suddenly came up to her and that he'd do the number with her, with the costume on. But she didn't mind what changed his mind; she just was glad she got her way.

**

* * *

R&R Please!**


	12. Take My Hand

**Not as long as a delay this time, right? Thanks so much to those who actually stuck around!! So this next scene takes place in HSM2. I am a firm believer that Ryan helped Kelsi write 'Everyday' and this is a scene from when they were writing it! Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it. If I did, this scene would be in the movie.**

* * *

TAKE MY HAND

"Wanna find you there...." Kelsi scratched down the next lyric on the already crowded napkin.

"Wanna hold on tight?" Ryan suggested from his seat on the stool.

"Yeah, that's a good one," Kelsi replied, writing it down. She and Ryan were sitting in the club's rehearsal room, and night was falling. The full moon was reflected in the mirrors around the room, and Ryan had to admit that it looked pretty cool. Kelsi had gone in there to practice the piano, and Ryan had run into her there. They had been casually talking when Kelsi had been hit with a song idea. A crumpled napkin from Ryan's pocket was the only paper in the room, but Kelsi used it anyways, not wanting to 'lose the song' as she called it.

Half an hour later, they were still sitting in there, working on what Ryan jokingly called a 'masterpiece in the making.'

"Together we can celebrate.....hmm," Kelsi mused. "It needs something before it."

"How about........wait no, never mind, I don't know," Ryan said. Kelsi playfully tapped his shoulder.

"Come on, be serious here!" she said. "We need to finish this before summer's over with!"

Ryan smiled, then suddenly said, "Take my hand." Kelsi looked up confused. He was holding his hand out to her. She slowly reached out and took it. He pulled her out of her seat, close to him, and started slowly revolving around the room. Kelsi normally didn't like dancing, because she was rather clumsy and tended to make a fool of herself, but dancing with Ryan was.....easy. And pretty fun too. She could hear the faint strains of a waltz song way in the distance which she figured was what caused him to break into a spontaneous dance. She was thinking over what he had said, when something clicked inside her head.

_"Take my hand,"_ was what he had said.

"That's it!" she shouted, startling Ryan. She broke away from him, ran over to the piano, sat down, and started scribbling on the napkin again.

"What are you doing?" asked a completely confused Ryan.

_"Wanna find you there, _

_wanna hold on tight,_

_gonna run, while we're young_

_and keep the faith._

_Everyday from right now_

_gonna use our voices_

_and scream out loud_

_take my hand_

_together we will celebrate," _a triumphant Kelsi read off to him.

"You freaked out like that because you thought up one song lyric?" asked an amused Ryan.

"Yes," Kelsi replied simply. Ryan just shook his head and laughed. Kelsi was definitely one of a kind.

* * *

**Haha lame ending, sorry bout that! R&R Pretty Please!!**


	13. Muzik Rooom

**Soooooooo ive benn like super buzy wit skool and stuffff so its beeen a lont gtime sinze i updaeted!!!!!1!!!!11!1!!!1 i had like a million homework things!! my teachesrs r sooooo mean!! also my best friend had BF probs!!!! sorryry!!!! hope u guyz likeit!!!!!!!!1!!!!! u better review cuz i worked 4 soooo long on!  


* * *

****

* * *

**

**_ryan was walkin down teh hallway of east high 1 day wen he heard some music coming down the hall. his eyes that were as blue as the ocena widend in surpise!! it was really pretyy music! he cocked his head to the side and his nean green hat fell onto the ground. (AN: LIKE THE ONE THAT HE WORE IN WAT IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR!! xD) he picked it up and walked down to da music room were the music was comin from. he peeked inside it was kelsey neilson playnig the piano. it was a relaly pretty song. her super curly brwon hair was falling in fornt of her cristal blue eyes that looked Xactly like ryans. she was really pretty ryan noticed. he wondered y he never seen it b4. she was even prettyer than sharpey and gabby. they were the 2 hottest girlz in the skool!!! he walked into the music room. hi kelsey he said. hi ryan she replyed blushing. what were u playin he asked. o a song i just rote she said bac. it was really pretty ryan said flirting a little. thanx!! kelsey said back. he sat down next 2 her on the piano bench. can u play it for me he asked her? sure she said and started playing (AN: KINDA LIKE WEN THEY R SINGING JUST WANNA B WITH U BUT A LITTLE DIFFERNT. IDK HOW 2 WRITE A SONG SO JUST PRETEND WUTEVER SONG U WANT IT 2 B!!!!1!) kelsey started signing and ryan did 2. they were gazing into each others cristal blue eyes. kelsy never noticed how hot ryan was. he was super sexy and all that dancing paid off. ryan was even more surpirsed at how pretyy kesly was. kelsy i think i love u ryan said. i love u too ryan kelsey said blsuhing. they leaned in and kised each other. it was like a million firewokres went off. (AN: THEY SHOULDA DONE THAT IN DA MOVIE!!)they ended up making out on the bench for awhile. the next day they walked around skool holding hands. every1 said how cute they were 2getehr. they went 2 prom and won prom king and queen. after college they got married had 5 babies and lived happly ever after!!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!11! (AN: AWW RNT THEY SOO CUTE!)

* * *

_**

_**CAN U GUYZ PLEASE REVIEW THIS I WORKED SOOOO HARDD!! THANX!! AND I WONT TAHKE SO LONG TO UPDAYE NEXTY TIM!!!!!!! LOOK THE BOTTOM PLEEZE!!**  
_

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!!_

_Haha that was so hard but really fun to write!! If you got this far, congrats on holding out that long! I will get a real chapter up soon!!_

_-Stephanie  
_


	14. Gift

**Real story this time! Hehe! I finally played a prank that worked! Yay! So spring break for me starts on Friday, so expect more updates! Also please check out my new story Equal Opportunities. Thanks!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned this, I would be going to some tropical island for spring break, not sitting at home all week.**

* * *

GIFT

Kelsi was in a bad mood.

It was a Monday morning, it was raining, her alarm hadn't gone off, her parents had already left for work, she missed the bus, her homework wasn't finished, and she forgot her gym clothes at home. To top it all off, she had forgotten to grab a hat, which she normally never left the house without.

When she finally got to school, soaking wet, glasses smudged, hair plastered to her face, and her homework a big inky mess, it was needless to say that her mood hadn't improved. She made her way to her locker, opened it, shoved her ruined homework in, and turned to stomp off to the bathroom in a huff, where she would attempt to dry off. However, her dramatic exit was ruined because she bumped into someone with an "Oomph."

It was Ryan, and he was grinning bemusedly down at the bedraggled Kelsi. "What happened to you," he asked. "Did you get run over by the bus?"

"I wish," Kelsi muttered, embarrassed that he saw her looking like this.

"Why?" Ryan asked even more confused than before. Kelsi thought, then decided to skip all the gory details of her horrible day so far.

"Just not having a good day," she finally said. "And I forgot a hat," she added almost as an afterthought.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Ryan said. With a flourish, he whipped the navy blue newsboy hat off his head and plopped it onto Kelsi's head. By some miracle it matched the outfit she was wearing.

"Thanks Ryan," Kelsi said, truly touched by the gesture. He didn't know it but Kelsi was in an incredibly good mood for the rest of the day, even though it wasn't that great of a day for her. At the end of the day, she went to give it back to him but he refused.

"You can keep it," he said. "Just think of it as a late birthday gift."

"My birthday's in March," Kelsi said giggling.

"Okay early birthday gift then," Ryan said. "6 months early."

Later, Kelsi had to say that it was the best gift she ever received.

**

* * *

R&R Please!!**


End file.
